Circuit protection devices such as molded case circuit breakers are utilized to control and regulate current supplied to circuits. The circuit protection devices generally incorporate tripping mechanisms to open two contacts within the device upon the occurrence of a fault condition. The trip mechanism can be magnetically or thermally activated at pre-determined current levels. Circuit protection devices also generally include handles to both reset the protection device following a fault, or to manually open the contacts independent of the occurrence of a fault. In either case, opening the energized contacts generally generates an electrical arc due to the potential difference between the contacts immediately following their separation. For sufficient potential differences, gasses between the contacts are ionized to allow electrical energy (i.e., current) to continue flowing between the contacts via an electrical arc.
If not accounted for, electrical arcs can damage aspects within the circuit protection device, such as the tripping mechanism, springs for biasing components within the circuit breaker, or degrading the contacts themselves. The contacts can be degraded by oxidization. For example, conductive metallic contacts subjected to electrical arcs can gradually experience an increase in resistance and become less efficient conductive conveyors of electrical energy. Over time, the decreased efficiency of the contacts can lead to wasted energy, increased heat generation, and inadequate performance of the circuit protection device.
Some devices implement electrical arc protection by adjusting the outgassing of vent gasses following an arc event so as to influence the arc away from components desired to be protected. Other devices having high current flows utilize magnetic fields generated by current flowing through the device to direct the electrical arc away from components desired to be protected. Some devices also utilize sacrificial conductive features positioned near the contacts and aligned to provide an arc discharge path that directs the arc away from components desired to be protected.